


Date Night

by Pure_Obsession



Series: Astranomical Changes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Fluffy as hell, M/M, anxious kurt is anxious, baby Astra, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 09:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12838509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Obsession/pseuds/Pure_Obsession
Summary: Since Astra was born, Kurt and Blaine have gotten very little time together. At (much)urging from Burt, they leave the six month old in her grandfather's care to have a night to themselves. Kurt is worried, but Blaine assures him.





	Date Night

“Okay, are you sure you have everything?” Kurt asks, glancing nervously at the child in his arms.

“Yes, Kurt. I can take care of a kid.” Burt rolls his eyes. “I got this, you guys go have fun.” He reaches his hands out to take the baby. Kurt glanced to Blaine, who nodded. 

“Your dad has this. She'll be fine.” The man assures, smiling at Burt. Kurt lets out a breath and nods, handing his squirming daughter over. Then, both father's place a kiss to her forehead. 

“Bye baby girl.” Kurt whispers. Blaine smiles, and ushers his husband out. 

When the door clicks shut, Burt looks down to Astra, who was staring up at him with big eyes. 

“We got this, don't we?” Astra begins wailing in response. 

~

The cab ride is quiet, both parents lost in thought.

“Kurt. She'll be fine.” Blaine breaks the silence, placing a hand over his husband’s in a soothing gesture. 

“I know. I just worry.” Kurt doesn't look away from the window, eyes searching the streets for something unknown. 

“We've got a lot of worrying ahead of us, Kurt. Your dad can take care of her. You turned out okay.”

Kurt looked at Blaine now, something unrecognizable in his eyes. “Kurt. Talk to me.” 

The man takes a deep breath. “What if something happens?” He nearly whispers. 

“It won't. Burt-” 

“I don't mean tonight. I mean ever. What if something happens to us? To me or to you? I lost my mom. I've almost lost my dad so many times. I mean, humans are so fragile, I could trip and hit my head just right and Astra would only have you and-” Kurt is on the edge of hyperventilating now, tears pricking at his eyes. Blaine cuts him off abruptly, pulling his husband against his chest. 

“Kurt. No. Okay? Nothing is going to happen.” 

“But it could. Look at Finn.” The cab falls silent, the driver seeming not to pay attention to their conversation. “It was such a small thing. But it killed him. I love her so much Blaine, and I want her to grow up happy. I don't want to leave her alone.” Blaine took a breath. 

“She won't be. Even if something happens, she has so many people who love her. Rachel, and her aunt's and uncles and grandparents. She is so loved. She'll never be alone.” Blaine presses a soft kiss to his husband's hair. “And neither will you.” 

The rest of the ride is quiet, but this time, it's welcome.

~ 

After a movie, the couple makes their way to a restaurant, and sit waiting for their food. 

“This is nice.” Blaine states, smiling across the table. Kurt smiles back. 

“It is.” 

“It seems like I never see you anymore. With work and the baby. I miss you.” Blaine reaches across the table to take Kurt's hand. The other man softens. 

“I miss you too.” Thee the older man whispers. There's a pause. “God I can't remember the last time we ate at a restaurant without a kids menu.” Both parents dissolve into giggles, the serious mood turning to something lighter. 

“Or I wore a shirt without spit up stains.” 

“Or I didn't have a baby bag glued to my arm.”  
“God do you remember the first time you changed Astra's diaper?” Kurt cringes. 

“Listen, that baby powder was very hard to open.” 

“It was everywhere!” The both laugh loudly, earning dirty looks from the other patrons. Then, their food arrives, and they speak fondly of their first few months as parents. 

~  
They walk arm in arm down the streets of New York, Kurt leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. 

“I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again.” Kurt whispers, snuggling closer as the October winds pick up. 

“Me too.” The night has been pleasant and warm, the parents finally being allowed to focus on each other. 

“Our lives have changed so much. It feels like I never get a chance to really love you the way I do. If that makes sense?” Blaine only nods in response. It does. 

“Also we never get to have sex anymore.” Blaine chokes on his hot chocolate. Kurt giggles at the reaction. Blaine stops walking and turns to grab his husband in a gentle kiss. 

“That's not the only kind of intimacy we've been lacking, Kurt.” Blaine whispers, moving in to kiss him softly again, trailing kisses over his mouth and down his jawline. It's not heated, or urgent. It's the kiss of two lovers, long starved for the gentle touch of love and care. The cars drive noisily by but the two don't seem to mind. This is all that matters, soft lips and warm breath in the late-fall air. 

“We should go make sure Astra didn't give your dad another heart attack.” Blaine whispers. 

“Just a few more minutes. Please.” Kurt whispers

“Okay.” 

 

~  
When the door opens, Burt is passed out on the couch, the baby snoozing away while held securely to his chest. Blaine smiles warmly, moving to untangle the girl from her Grandpa’s arms. She squirms slightly but doesn't wake, and Burt continues to snore softly. Kurt pulls a blanket over the man, who only rolls on his side in response. 

“They're both exhausted.” Blaine whispers, smiling down at Astra. 

“I don't think I've seen her sleep this deeply since she was born.” Kurt comments quietly. 

After the baby is tucked safely in her crib, the couple steals to their room, where the gentle intimacy from earlier returns. 

“I love you so much, god you're beautiful.” Blaine whispers. 

They take it slow, becoming reacquainted with each other's bodies and hearts. 

Astra does not wake up once during the night.  
~  
For once, their alarm clock is not a screaming infant. For the first time in months, they wake slowly to sunlight streaming in the windows. Kurt snuggles deeper into his husband's embrace, sighing sleepily. 

“Good morning.” Blaine mumbles. Kurt rolls over slowly, grinning at Blaine’s morning hair, free of hair gel and product, frizzy and curly. He's never quite gotten over the sight. 

“Good morning.” They kiss lazily. There's no urgency here. 

They're interrupted by a knock. 

“Guys? I made breakfast.” Burt's voice calls softly.

“We'll be there in a second.” Kurt responds, before smiling at his spouse. “We should go.”  
“Just a few more minutes. Please.” Blaine whispers

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My gaybies! I hereby vow to write more and get back to this series because I Love writing about this little family!


End file.
